


Why Sirius Loves Remus

by laubrown1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sirius Black, List, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, mlm, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here are some of the reasons why Sirius Black loves Remus Lupin.





	Why Sirius Loves Remus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all up in my wolfstar feelings. they have taken over me. enjoy! :D

  * sirius loves how remus towers over him and his 6'2 height. this is also the reason sirius loves hugs from remus. he loves being wrapped up in his long arms. which brings me onto my next reason....
  * his hugs :) (sirius loves his hugs and cuddles and how he's up against those warm sweaters of remus')
  * sirius loves how remus is the peacemaker in their group of friends
  * his compassionate, forgiving nature
  * how remus puts up with him and his temper (remus has the patience of a saint) :D
  * his scars
  * his warm smile :D
  * his short, light brown hair and how it sits on the top of his head. (sirius thinks remus looks adorable)
  * his gorgeous, green eyes
  * his sense of humor
  * his extreme love of music (remus has great taste in music. sirius often asks remus for new songs to listen to)
  * how remus remains kind despite what he constantly has to deal with (discrimination because of his lycanthropy)
  * how remus is accepting of everyone
  * his love for chocolate (sirius swears that remus has tried every kind of chocolate there is) :)
  * how remus is the one that can mostly get to him and calm him down. james and peter have been successful many times, but not as much as remus.
  * remus' intelligence
  * remus' softness despite his wolfish nature
  * how remus always brings a book to read at social events and doesn't care what anyone thinks (sirius often catches remus in the corner reading a book. sirius then smiles to himself and walks over to remus to keep him company)
  * speaking of that, sirius loves how remus is a bookworm
  * his braveness (remus thinks he's a coward. sirius doesn't think so)
  * remus is really kind, but he also doesn't take any shit from anyone. (sirius loves this about him)
  * sirius loves remus' protectiveness over him, their friends, and those he loves
  * sirius loves how remus hasn't admitted that he's in love with him (this frustrates sirius to no end, but sirius loves this at the same time) ;)
  * for just being REMUS :)


End file.
